


The First Summons

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, No Angst, Pre series, Well not really, pre accepting anxiety virgil, roman gets knocked out, thomas is confuzzled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: The first time Thomas summoned them...
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality & Thomas (Sanders Sides)
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	The First Summons

No one was sure when they upgraded from just figments of Thomas’s imagination, something to help him think of the different parts of him, to actual sides. All they knew is one day they all appeared in the mindpalace. What none of them expected was that Thomas would be able to summon them.

**_Logan_ **

Logan was the first to be summoned. Thomas had been struggling in class. So, Logan had been working hard to try to help Thomas all he could from the mind palace. What he hadn’t been expecting is part of the way into looking into stuff for helping him, he suddenly felt a strange tug. Before Logan could figure out what was going on, he felt a stronger tug and suddenly...he wasn’t in the mindscape anymore. 

Looking around the room, Logan noticed Thomas hunched over his homework, running his fingers through his hair as he grumbled to himself about how ‘he should have asked someone for help.’ ..Thomas had been struggling over this subject for a while. Realizing he needed help in Logan’s specialty was probably why he was summoned. It was clear Thomas hadn’t noticed him yet though.

Well, it probably was better to get this over with anyway. Logan cleared his throat a bit, causing Thomas to look up at Logan. And then immediately scoot back in fear. ...He probably should have taken into account the fact that Thomas would be surprised by his presence. Well, it was something to keep in mind for next time.

“Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get into my room?”

“Thomas you need to calm down.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I can’t explain anything to you until you calm down,” Logan tried saying softly.

“Calm down?! You’re a strange kid in my bedroom!”

“Thomas please if you would just listen-”

“I’m supposed to listen to a random kid in my room?! No, you need to leave!”

With that Thomas threw a pencil at Logan….which sailed right through him. Logan looked down in a bit of surprise. He didn’t know what would happen when something got thrown at him but he wasn’t expecting the item to actually phase through him.

Thomas wasn’t either as he kept glancing between Logan and the pencil before finally speaking up. “Are you a ghost?”

“No, I’m not a ghost Thomas. To put it simply, I’m an aspect of your personality, your Logic to be specific. You needed help with that assignment so you, I guess summoned me is the best way to describe it. My best guess is you needed help with some homework or something?”

Thomas glanced back over to his homework that he had been struggling over. “....You could say that.”

“Then let me help you and I’ll be out of your hair Thomas.”

Thomas hesitated, clearly still questioning everything that was going on but nodded. At least it would be better for him to process all of this later.

Logan looked over the problem and quickly helped Thomas before sinking back out to the mindpalace, leaving Thomas to wonder what exactly had happened.

**_Patton_ **

By the time Patton had been summoned, most of the sides thought that Logan getting summoned had been a fluke, it had been at least a few months and Thomas hadn’t even summoned any of them. So it was probably a one-time thing unless it had happened again and Logan just hadn’t told any of them. At least, that’s what Patton had thought until Thomas ended up summoning him a few months later.

It had been a normal day for him, Patton was just about to go help Roman with something when he felt a strange tug. Patton thought nothing of it until it tugged again harder and next thing Patton knew, he was standing in front of Thomas. A Thomas who was sobbing his eyes out curled up in a ball.

Before Patton spoke up, he tried to think of why Thomas was crying, thinking back to what could have caused it. Unfortunately, nothing was coming up, he knew it happened recently, but Patton had been busy today so he hadn’t been able to keep an eye on Thomas. 

“Kiddo,” Patton asked Thomas softly, trying not to scare him, “Are you okay?” 

Thomas immediately jolted back looking up at Patton. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Only a few minutes kiddo, you mind telling me what happened?”

Thomas was about to respond but hesitated. He wasn’t sure where Patton had come from after all. Patton understood his hesitation,as Thomas probably wasn’t sure who he was. Patton could tell he hadn’t recognized him yet. Or at least not recognized what he was.

Then again, Patton did look a bit different from Logan so it made sense that Thomas didn’t realize.

It took another few minutes for Thomas to decide to tell him. “T-there was this kid. He overheard my friends and I talking a-and,” Thomas stuttered out sniffling.

“Hey it’s okay kiddo, you can take your time.”

Thomas nodded. “He overheard us talking about the kind of guys he liked a-and he started making fun of us f-for it.”

“Well did you try telling the teachers kiddo?”

“Why do you keep calling my kiddo, we’re the same a-,” Thomas trailed off as he looked up at Patton, seemingly finally realizing the connection. “That wasn’t a dream?”

“‘Fraid not kiddo, Logic told us all about getting to meet you though.”

“There’s...more of you?”

Patton nodded again.

“Well...if the last one was Logic, what are you?”

“I’m your Morality kiddo! It’s nice to meet you. Now I think you should go talk to a teacher or something,even though it might technically be ‘snitching’ or whatever the cool kids call it.”

Thomas groaned at Patton, mainly because of the whole ‘cool kids’ thing versus anything else. “I suppose you’re right.”

Patton smiled and nodded, making sure Thomas was okay before sinking back to the mindpalace.

**_Roman_ **

With both Patton and Logan being summoned, it was only a matter of time before he was summoned….even if it did take a bit longer for him. 

If Roman remembered correctly, he himself had been in the middle of a project...admittedly not the one that Thomas was supposed to be working on but sometimes what you’re supposed to be working on and what you actually want to work on don’t line up.

It was in the middle of working on said project when Roman felt the tug. Originally he wanted to ignore it, thinking it was one of the others, before realizing it felt different from the other sides summoning him.

It was upon realizing it felt different that Roman remembered what both Logan and Patton had said about Thomas summoning them. About how it had been all of a sudden and felt...a bit different from a side summoning them.

So Roman decided to put his work down and listen to the summon, after all if it was Thomas summoning him, he just couldn’t ignore them. 

Upon rising up, Roman noticed Thomas was leaning over the assignment that he should have been working on but hadn’t been able to. ...Oops.

Thomas seemed to notice Roman before he said anything, Roman guessed he did have that sort of aura around him.

“..You’re...another one of them aren’t you?”

As insulted as Roman wanted to be for being called ‘them’, he did at least understand that this had to be strange for Thomas, having random people saying they were part of him show up….at least that’s what Logan kept telling them.

“That I am,” Roman said, bowing slightly, “I am Prince Creativity.”

Thomas nodded slightly, still seemingly processing. “How many of you do I have,” Thomas grumbled.

Roman’s mind immediately flashed to Them. Thomas didn’t need to know about Them yet. Logan was normally better at evading questions, but Roman would have to do his best. He’d do anything to keep Thomas safe from Them.

“It’s probably better to focus on why I was summoned instead,” Roman said, “That way I’ll be able to help you.”

After a few seconds of hesitation, long enough that Roman was slightly worried that Thomas hadn’t accepted his attempt at diversion, Thomas nodded.

“I’ve gotten a bit of writer’s block on this English assignment, we’re supposed to be writing a myth for English class but I can’t think of anything.”

Roman winced slightly, remembering the assignment. He really had tried to work on it but all the other ideas had just seemed so much more interesting then working on myths, even if myths were interesting.

“Sorry about that, I hit a bit of writer’s block when trying to work on that,” Roman admitted, “But maybe we can work on it together?”

“Uh..I guess that could work,” Thomas said, clearly still a bit hesitant.

“Hey I’m sure we can figure something out with the two of us,” Roman said with a grin.

“Alright, then let’s get to work Princey,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes, ignoring the offended noises coming from Roman.

**_Virgil_ **

It wasn’t fair. Just because the dumb lights got summoned they were acting like they were so much better than the rest of them. Virgil was so close to fighting them because they were all acting all high and mighty and it was just so fucking annoying.

The number of times that he had almost gotten in a fight with one of them since this whole thing started wasn’t zero. And if they didn’t stop with all this high and mighty bullshit, it might not just be almost anymore.

At least that’s what Virgil thought before he was summoned himself. In Thomas’ defense, Virgil was pretty sure he hadn’t meant to summon him. All Virgil knew is that one minute he was chilling in his room, away from the others for a bit, when suddenly he felt a strange tug.

Now as the lights didn’t want Thomas to know about the others, they didn’t know what summoning felt like. So imagine Virgil’s surprise when one second he feels the tug and next thing he knows he’s in front of Thomas who was seemingly working over a presentation of some kind. Him being nervous about that was probably what had summoned Virgil.

Surprisingly, Thomas noticed Virgil before he said anything.

“Oh, the others never said there was more of you.”

All Virgil could feel at that moment was seething anger. Because of course the lights had done everything they could to hide their existence and Virgil. Of course they had refused to even hint at their existence. Of course they had been summoned time and time again and bragged about, but refused to let Thomas know about him and the others.

He wasn’t going to let that stand. 

“Of course those assholes didn’t say anything about me, they wanted to keep you in lala land, making you think everyone of us in that head of yours was all sunshine and rainbows,” Virgil growled, “Trying to hide everyone else.”

Thomas seemed to back up a bit at that. It was clear he had been blindly trusting the lights, not thinking they were hiding anything from him.

Virgil scoffed at Thomas. “Well I hate to break it to you, but everythings not bright, sunny, and inherently good in that head of yours. Despite what they want you to think.”

“Who exactly are you,” Thomas asked. Virgil noticed his voice was shaking slightly and tried to hide the slight pain he felt in his chest. No he needed to do this. He needed to prove a point.

“I’m that little voice in your head that tells you everything you’re doing wrong, everything you’ve messed up on, how you’re nothing but a failure,” Virgil said with a smirk, again trying to avoid the sinking feeling in his chest from basically threatening Thomas. “I’m your Anxiety, and trust me when I say you’re not going to get rid of me anytime soon.” 

Virgil did notice as both Thomas’ along with his own anxiety started to rise. Virgil just smirked and kept the act up until Patton figured out what was going on and shooed him away. Virgil shot Patton a glare before sinking back to the dark sides.

**_Janus_ **

Janus knew Thomas didn’t know he was summoning him when it happened. He knew what was going on that led to his summoning, Thomas forgetting about Joan’s performance and worrying how mad they were going to be at him.

So of course, Thomas was entertaining the idea of lying, and ended up summoning Janus.

Janus knew he couldn’t show up as himself. Thomas may not have known who he was, but that didn’t mean the others were as oblivious.

Heck Virgil would probably chase him out the first chance he got, so instead Janus decided to...disguise himself.

Patton was currently busy with...who knows what, and it was the perfect opportunity to show up in his place. Of course he wasn’t going to do anything to Patton. He may be a bit upset at the lights, but that didn’t mean he would hurt any of them just to get his way.

So as Janus felt the tug, the tug that Virgil had described back when he was still with them ,he quickly shape-shifted into Patton before showing up. He had to hurry so he might have gotten some details wrong, but it should have been good enough to fool Thomas.

As Thomas looked towards him and didn’t hesitate, Janus could breathe a sigh of relief. He didn’t recognize him, so he could probably get through this.

At least, he was able to get through it until Virgil recognized him. So of course, Janus took the chance to play the villain before leaving back to the dark side.

It was only expected that Virgil would be making an appearance later that night.

“What the fuck was that,” he asked as he entered.

“Hello to you too Virgil,” Janus said dryly, “Why won’t you come in?”

Virgil took a breath and sighed. “Sorry you’re right,” he grumbled, “Hi Dee, now why did you show up today?”

“I  _ definitely _ know why you’re asking me this Virgil.”

“Maybe our deal? How you said that you and the others would stay away if I tried to get Thomas to listen to us all more?”

“Simple, I  _ clearly _ planned to come,” Janus replied, seeming to shock Virgil a bit.

“What do you mean?”

“I  _ wasn’t  _ summoned by Thomas.  _ Definitely _ on purpose considering he  _ did _ immediately start freaking out when I showed up. Even disguised as Patton he  _ wouldn't  _ have known if I was summoned on purpose.”

“Wait but that means-”

“Thomas  _ didn’t _ want to lie to Joan today. At least he  _ didn’t _ want to lie enough to summon me. His choice was his but that _ does _ mean I didn’t try to nudge him in my direction.”

Virgil went silent at that, seemingly processing the information. “...Thanks for letting me know,” he said after a period of silence and leaving.

Janus nodded a bit, kind of glad Virgil was leaving. He now had plans to adjust after all.

**_Remus_ **

If there was one thing that Remus didn’t expect from Tomalongadingdong, it was to be summoned. After all, if his reaction to Janny had anything to say about it, Thommy-Salami wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

Buuut then again, a degrading mental health can change a lot of plans. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to be summoned, however that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make some fun out of it.

After all while Tommy did control when they popped up, he didn’t really control how. It’s how come both Janny and Virgey could get away with just kind of appearing out of nowhere.

But Remus was most certainly going to take this chance to make his entrance a bit more interesting.

First he used his power so Thomas could barely hear the others. Quite easy to do with how little sleep he had gotten and how he was one step away from dissociating. 

Which Remus would most certainly take full credit for. He knew that it was because of his nice little thoughts last night, and couldn’t help but grin a bit. Sure, part of it was because Virgie and Daddy wouldn’t leave Tommy-salami alone, but it was also him! 

Wait he was getting himself distracted again, he still needed to introduce himself to Thomas. He grinned for a second before speaking directly into Thomas’ mind. “Have you ever imagined killing your brother?”

He noticed Thomas still looked a little dazed so took the chance as he popped up, slowly appearing behind the TV. He couldn’t help but smirk when both Daddy and Virgey noticed him and freaked out a bit. 

Unfortunately he couldn’t relish in it, as Roro hadn’t noticed him yet and he was not going to let this opportunity escape him. He quickly summoned his morning star and raised it over his head before slamming it down on Roman’s head, knocking him out.

Virgey and Daddy freaked out a bit, Daddy’s being more obvious with his scream versus Virgey’s wince.

“Boo,” Remus responded with a giant grin.

“Ah..it’s the Duke,” Spreadsheet said, already rubbing his head a bit, which only caused Remus to smirk more.

From there, Remus spent as much time as possible just messing with the others.

He could tell they didn’t like him very much,Daddy repeatedly being freaked out and Virgey’s Tempest Tongue, which he had other names for but got a look whenever he called it by those names, coming out the second that he was noticed. 

But that wasn’t important at the moment, what was important, is that Thomas now knew about him and had actually summoned him, not that Thomas would know that was a summoning. 

And he planned to rub it in Roman’s face the moment he woke up.

~~

And soon enough, all of them were known….even if it took over a decade for that to be possible. Only time will tell how this could affect Thomas, or what will develop because of it. 


End file.
